


A Snowball's Chance

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Meet-Cute, Snowball Fights, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Mack enjoy a snow day in the park, but their snowball fight ends up involving an unsuspecting outside party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowball's Chance

When Daisy peeked out her window in the morning and saw that it was snowing, she immediately texted Mack and demanded they go sledding in the park. He agreed with minimal complaining, met Daisy at her apartment, and then they walked to a nearby park with a giant hill famous among sledders.

  
Unfortunately, everyone else in the city had a similar idea, so they were only able to go down the hill once because they crashed into some small children and spent 10 minutes getting chewed out by their mothers. As a backup, they decided to wander the park and look at some of the Christmas decorations.

  
It was still snowing as they strolled the freshly shoveled paths through the park. It was that perfect amount of snow where it’s enough to cover the grass and leave a perfectly smooth blanket over it, but not enough to be annoying to walk through. Altogether, a very peaceful winter day.

  
Until a cold ball of snow collided with the back of Daisy’s head and trickled down the back of her coat. She whipped around and saw Mack duck behind a tree with an armful of snowballs.

  
“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” Daisy called out. Mack responded by hurling another snowball at her head. It was so on.  
Daisy dove behind another tree and started gathering up the snow around her into compact little balls. She used the tree as a shield while Mack pelted snowballs at her and she returned fire. Most of the snowballs hit the trees, but a few made contact. Daisy for one took at least 3 to the face.

  
Finally, there was a lull in the action. Daisy knew this was her shot to finish this. She darted behind a different tree with fresh snow around it and began to gather it up into one giant snowball. Mack may be a giant, but this monster would knock even him on his ass.  
Once her basketball-sized masterpiece was ready, Daisy snuck around the side of the tree and peered over at the tree Mack was lurking behind. She saw him crouched down, with his back to her, probably restocking his ammunition. Daisy wound up and launched her snow-monster towards his head.

  
Unfortunately, her aim was a bit off, because it sailed right past Mack and nailed a short brunette woman who happened to be walking by in the head and knocked her off her feet.

  
“Shit,” Daisy breathed. She sprinted over to where the woman had sprawled on the ground, “Oh my god, I am so sorr—shit!”

  
Luck was not on her side today. As she reached the woman, who was already trying to stand up, Daisy hit a patch of ice on the sidewalk and slid right into the woman, knocking them both back to the ground in a mess of limbs.

  
Daisy took a few seconds to get her bearings. Other than probably a few scrapes on her hands, she was pretty much unscathed. She couldn’t speak for the poor woman under her though.

  
The woman groaned. Daisy pushed herself up onto her hands.

  
“Are you okay? I am so sorry, I was trying to hit my friend, but I kinda missed and then, there was ice and I—”

  
The woman was staring at her wide-eyed and Daisy finally realized that they were in a bit of a compromising position. She mumbled a few more apologies, scrambled back to her feet, and extended a hand to the woman to help her up.

  
She probably shouldn't be thinking this about a random stranger she just accidentally assaulted (twice), but the woman was really attractive. She still had a faint blush on her cheeks, either from the cold or from embarrassment at the previous situation, Daisy couldn't tell.

  
“Really, it’s fine. I probably should have been paying more attention to what I was walking into,” the woman stated. Oh great, she was British too.

  
“Mack and I’s snowball fights get pretty epic. You couldn't have known you were walking into a war zone,” Daisy teased. For god’s sake, keep it in your pants, Daisy.

  
“I can see that. If I wasn’t concerned I might have a concussion, I would be impressed by the level of artillery you seem to have brought to this fight,” the woman replied.

  
Daisy winced, “Again, I am so so sorry. I guess my aim is a little worse than I thought. Do you need to go to the hospital or something?”

  
The woman laughed. A beautiful sound that Daisy definitely wanted to hear again, “I was joking. I’m almost positive I don’t have any lasting injuries. I was just a bit startled to be hit by a ball of ice and strange woman in such a short span of time.”

  
“That makes sense. If it makes you feel better, this is not a regular occurrence,” Daisy countered.

  
The woman laughed again, “I should hope not.”

  
“I still feel bad about it, though. Maybe you should let me buy you dinner to make up for it,” Daisy blurted. Where the hell did that come from?!? Why would she go out with the ‘strange woman’ who somehow landed on top of her after pelting her with snow? And she probably didn’t even like girls. Stupid stupid Daisy.

  
Despite her internal monologue, the woman didn’t look appalled by her suggestion. In fact, she flashed Daisy a brilliant smile and said, “I’d like that.”

  
Daisy nearly missed it because she was still mentally beating herself up.

  
“Really?” Daisy intelligently asked.

  
The woman nodded, “I’m Jemma, by the way.”

  
“Uh, Daisy.”

  
Next thing she knew, Jemma had jotted her phone number on a receipt she had in her pocket and thrust it into Daisy’s hand, before continuing her walk. Daisy was a bit stunned.

  
A low whistle startled her out of her thoughts. Mack was leaning up against a tree, smirking at Daisy, clearly having witnessed the whole thing.

  
“Man, I wish I was lucky enough to get a date with that,” he remarked.

  
Daisy scoffed, “Luck has nothing to do with it, that was all skill.” she replied, feigning confidence.

  
Well, skill and a bit of terrible aim.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally didn't realize that Christmas was so close and that I should probably write some Christmas stories before Christmas is over. Oops.


End file.
